Lilyella
by drcgirl
Summary: A Cinderellaish story of Lily and James Potter, with some twist. Enjoy!
1. Lily

**Disclaimer:** However much I wish I was JKR (mostly so that Hermione and Harry would get together, and Sirius would not be dead) I am not. This idea belongs to me, and as does the name/character of anyone else you do not recognize. plzkthx.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.

Lilyella, Lily for short, had thick, long, red hair and striking green eyes. Not only was she beautiful, but she was very smart too. It sounds like she would have a great life to go along with it, but that is where her story turns.

When she was quite young, Lily's mother died. It left Lily and her father in poverty, but they didn't want to sell their Manor, so they made do with what they had. Desperate for a better life for his daughter, Lily's father remarried. It left her with a cruel stepmother, Janine, and an even meaner and ruder stepsister, Petunia.

Petunia was very jealous of Lily. She envied 4verything about Lily; her looks, brains, and much more.

Janine and Petunia were pleasant enough around Lily when her father was around, but when he was on one of his many trips, it was a completely different story. They worked her like a servant, although they had plenty of them at the Evans Manor. She had to scrub the floors, tend the fires, and cook fancy meals. They would rarely let Lily out of the house, only to the market. When that happened, she had to dress in horrible clothes. It was, according to Janine, so that no boys would notice her, thus leaving more for Petunia to choose from. Lily hated it, especially as one of her favourite activities was riding horses.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.

One day King James XVII announced that he was hosting a ball for his son, James Terrence Potter XVII. The ball was the talk of the land. Everyone who was anyone would be there. It was known that this ball would be to find James a wife. Everyone was having their gowns sewn, choosing their finest jewelry, and so on.

Everyone except Lily that is. Her father was away on a trip again, and she knew Janine and Petunia wouldn't let her. Oh, how she wished she could go. Not just to meet the Prince, but to have some fun. She was rarely allowed to.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.

It was the day of the ball. Lily had just spent the whole morning, and some of the afternoon preparing Petunia for the ball. Janine decided to go along with Petunia to the ball, to make sure her i precious /i Petunia got to dance with the Prince enough times to make a lasting impression. Lily laughed as she thought what impression it would be, and if Petunia would really want it to be made.

Having heard stories before, Lily jokingly called out, "Oh Faerie Godmother! I want to go to the ball!" _-pop-_ A small lady appeared. She was a bit short, but was fairly young looking and pretty.

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

"Can't you tell? Child, I'm your Faerie Godmother!" the lady said laughing.

"B-but you're so young!" Lily exclaimed.

The Faerie Godmother laughed again. "Young! I was young 300 years ago, when I was only 100. But thanks for saying so darling."

"So… Can you help me?" Lily asked.

"Of course child," said her Faerie Godmother. "Let's see… we're going to need- a dress, jewelry, a carriage, horses, horsemen," she rambled on and on. "Oh, and a mask!"

"Why a mask?" Lily questioned.

Faerie Godmother explained, "What would Janine or Petunia do if they saw you there?"

Lily realized what would occur. "Wait! How did you know about my step-mum and step-sister?"

Faerie Godmother replied, "I've always been here, watching over you."

"Then why did you never help me before?" Lily exclaimed.

"I am only allowed to when you ask for me. Today was the first time," Faerie Godmother explained. "But we're wasting time, let's get started. I can't make the items out of thin air, that's big magic. Big magic can have serious consequences. I'll have to transfigure items. Also, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have very much magic, so the items will change back. Meanwhile, will you bring me, let's see… a pumpkin, two lizards, four mice, an apron-I know you have many of those, a rag and some yarn."

Lily ran off to get the items. First she brought back the pumpkin.

"That will be your coach," Faerie Godmother said.

As Lily went to catch the lizards, Faerie Godmother uttered a spell and changed the pumpkin into a carriage. Lily brought the rest of the items and Faerie Godmother transfigured them also. The mice were changed into horses, lizards into coachmen, apron into gown, rag into mask and yarn into jewelry.

Lily ran off to change into her new clothing. She looked absolutely stunning. The gown was strapless, and of cream colour. The necklace was a silver chain, with a silver heart inset with rubies. On her ears Lily wore sparkling diamond earrings.

When Lily went downstairs and outside, she saw a coach with four beautiful horses and two handsome coachmen waiting for her. "It's perfect!" Lily shouted with joy. She ran over and hugged her Faerie Godmother.

When she pulled away, Faerie Godmother reminded Lily, "Remember, these transfigured items will take their original form at midnight, please make sure to be back by then."

"Okay, I will," Lily promised.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Faerie Godmother, as she handed Lily a pair of glass slippers.

"Wow," Lily gasped.

"These were your mother's when she was a little girl. They will not change back," Faerie Godmother said with a smile. "Well, you better go now."

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.

_Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I will try to write and finish the next one soon, as this will be a shorter story. **Review and Recommend!**_


	2. The Ball

Again, I only own what you do not recognise. Please review and recommend! Thanks :)

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

When Lily arrived at the ball, it was already in full swing. On the other side of the room was where the King and Queen sat. The current song had just ended.

The Prince noticed Lily almost immediately, and walked over to her.

"I did not see you earlier, did you just arrive?" asked Prince James.

"Yes, I did your Highness," replied Lily shyly.

"That's needless, please call me James," he said with a smile.

"Okay James," she said. It was strange because Lily had never called him anything without adding Highness or Prince.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked, offering Lily his hand. He was intrigued by this lady he had never seen before, and her stunning green eyes.

"I would love to," Lily answered.

While they danced, they continued to talk. "What do you like to do in your free time?" James asked.

Lily responded, "When I get the chance, I love to ride horses."

"Really? Me too. If I do say so myself, my friends and I ride pretty well. I'll have to introduce you later," James said excitedly. He hated it when girls wouldn't do a thing for fear it of mussing their hair or breaking a nail.

The song ended, and Petunia came waltzing up to the Prince. "May I have this dance?" she asked, fluttering her eyes.

Not wanting to be rude, the Prince agreed. Lily started to walk away when he said, "I'll catch up with you later. I must introduce you to my friends."

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Lily danced with some other people that night, but didn't enjoy dancing with any of them as much as she did with the Prince.

She was sitting down near the refreshments table when the Prince came up to her again.

"I think I've danced with everyone now, so I can start repeats," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Lily said as she nearly jumped out of the chair.

James seemed to be looking around for someone. "Actually, wait right here for a minute. I'll be right back," he said. He returned with two other guys. "This," James said, pointing to the one on the left, "is Sirius Black. And this is Remus Lupin." He turned to face his friends and said, "This is the girl I told you about. She loves to ride horses."

Both Remus and Sirius said, "Hello."

Lily curtsied and said, "Hello," shyly. James had not only remembered he promised to introduced her, but had followed through on it. That had to be good.

"We should all go riding sometime," suggested Remus.

"Yes, I think bareback would be the most fun," said Sirius with a glint of mischief visibly in his eyes. He expected Lily to say something like, "Oh, I only ride sidesaddle," or whatnot.

"Bareback is quite fun, as long as you don't have a bony horse," Lily said with a smile. She expected him to be surprised at this; most boys thought girls were all scared of doing anything that could harm them in any way.

The orchestra started a new song. "Well, I shall see you two later," James said. "I have a lovely lady to dance with."

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Lily really enjoyed the ball, she was so glad Faerie Godmother had been able to help her come. James had danced with her most of all the girls in the room, and he was so kind. She really enjoyed dancing with him, as they were now.

All the sudden Lily heard the clock start to chime. She saw that it was midnight. "Oh no, I must go," Lily stammered, as she broke away from James. She started running out the door and towards her carriage.

"Wait!" James called after her. "I never even got your name!"

Lily heard James, and wanted to stop and tell him, but knew she was in danger of all the items changing back any moment. As she was running down the steps, one of her glass slippers fell off. She almost started crying. Lily wanted to go back and retrieve it, especially since it had been her mother's, but again, kept running on.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

When Lily arrived home, her Faerie Godmother was there waiting for her.

"I lost one of the glass slippers," she sobbed as she fell into Faerie Godmother's arms.

"I know, I'm sorry child. I don't know if I can get it, but I will try. If it's still there after everyone leaves, I'll fetch it," said Faerie Godmother.

Lily got into her nightgown, deciding not to wait up for Janine and Petunia. Faerie Godmother sang to her until Lily fell asleep.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

_Again, I know this is a short chapter, but most will probably be like this. There won't be too many more, this is going to be a short story. R&R por favor._


	3. The Mysterious Girl

A/N-Sorry this has been so long! School has been crazy. But I'm on break and home now, and honestly, all of your reviews is what got me to write this and post it. If it wasn't for all the alert emails I've gotten I probably wouldn't have. But thank you!

AND-Sorry, this is a pretty short chapter. But it's all I have time for at the moment. I wanted to give you guys this now, and probably in the next few days there will be another. Happy Christmas soon!

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x  
x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Lily kept waking during the middle of the night, thinking of the ball and the wonderful things that happened. She was actually notised by the prince! And he wanted to meet her again. But whenever she thought of that, she remembered how he didn't know her name and even if he somehow came to the house, her step-mum and step-sisters would never allow her to see him. A few tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Faerie grandmother," she sighed, hoping she had found the glass slipper. There were few possessions of her mother that she still had. Her step-family had destroyed most of them.

Pop, her faerie godmother appeared.

"Did you find the slipper?" Lily asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry my darling, I didn't," Faerie Godmother said as she walked next to Lilyella, stroking her hair.

A few more tears rolled down Lily's cheeks and she sighed, falling asleep to Faerie Godmother's caring touch and song.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Lily's faerie godmother was not able to retrieve the slipper for her, because as soon as it had been dropped, James grabbed it and put it in a safe place. It was his only connection to the beautiful girl that he wanted, no, needed, to find.

He enjoyed the dance but it was hard to have a good time when the girl with the red hair had left, and she occupied almost his entire mind. The other girls were interesting, sure, there were many as beautiful as her. But she captivated him in a way that none had done before.

He had asked a few people that were there if they knew who she was, but could not get a reply. It seemed that she was more mysterious than he expected. There were two girls that were flirting with him constantly, and from them was the only reply that was not a direct, "No, I don't know them." In fact, the girls, Janine and Petunia were their names if he remembered correctly, didn't really say anything. They just giggled a bit in their sham way and told him she was a nobody.

Nothing could deter him from his search though. After the ball he talked to Sirius and Lupin, asking them to assist him in his search for the mysterious girl. Sirius didn't care as much for helping, more distracted with wanting to rate the girls at the dance.

"Did you see that bird in the sky blue dress? Mate, that's the one you should go for. If you don't, I sure will!" commented Sirius.

Lupin was much more sympathetic however, and agreed to help James in any way he could. James didn't know how he would find the mysterious girl, but knew he needed to.

It had been a long night, and James and the boys decided to catch some sleep. In the morning they'd discuss their possibilities.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x  
x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Okay, that's the end for now! Like I said, hopefully in the next few days. R&R 's might make it a bit faster ; . Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think :


	4. The Marketplace

A/N-I apologise for this taking so long. I hope it has been somewhat worth it :) haha.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

James was searching for the mysterious girl because she was so attractive, but there were alternative reasons as well. She seemed..accepting, and kind. The acceptance was so important because he had a big secret.

James Potter was a wizard, he could do magic. Not magic in the form of slight of the hand or mere card tricks; real, true magic. This wasn't a secret to those close to him. It ran in the royal family, and his school in fact specialized in it. To the rest of the world it was just an elite educational school, but in actuality it trained wizards and witches to control and focus their powers. There was an entrance exam and instead of the students' acceptances being based on their academics, it was more if peculiar, unexplainable events occurred during their test.

James saw the rare and genuine heart and soul in the girl he'd met at the dance. He wanted to pursue her, date her, and possibly even marry her. She had a way to her that captured him.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Lily lied in her bed, pondering the events of that night. She'd danced with many guys, true, probably as many as the prince had danced with girls. But he kept returning to her, couldn't seem to get enough. Why her? Sure, she was pretty, and smart, but guys tended to pursue the ones..how to put this nicely? The ones that were not so endowed in the mind part, the ones that would the guys could get far with.

Not that she minded the attention. In fact she rather enjoyed it. But for several reasons she knew it could never happen. First, as long as her step-mum and sisters were in control, which they always were, she wouldn't be allowed to even think of seeing the prince. There was another fact of these odd occurrences in her life. When she got very angry or upset about something, unnatural, unexplainable events occurred. She couldn't control it, and no one knew about it. They would banish her! Or try to force her to use it to do them good. She had never been able to tell anyone about these mysterious happenings, she just wanted to be normal.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

Lily's step-sisters and step-mum were quite lazy, thus Lily was forced to run errands. This put her family in a dilemma because Janine and Petunia had told their mum about their suspicions of Lily being at the dance and the Prince attempting to find her. To attempt to disguise her while she was out, they made her wear glasses and a wig of black curly hair. They offered no explanation to Lily as to why the disguise was necessary, and this was quite frustrating. The wig was very uncomfortable and Lily hated wearing it. She had no choice though and left to go pick up the items needed from the market for her step-mum.

Lily went on her way and wandered through the market looking at various booths. She stopped at one, admiring the beautiful hand crafted jewelry. As she was gazing at a necklace of turquoise, she heard some commotion in the street and turned around. She found herself staring at the handsome face of the prince who was there on horseback with some of the guards of the royal family. She didn't try to communicate with him because she was in the ridiculous wig and glasses, but most of all she was embarrassed of the way she had to disappear the night before. He was charming company, but she had had no choice but to run away if she didn't want to reveal herself, especially in front of her step-sisters.

Her glance at the prince had been enough though. James had recognized her through the various disguises. It was her piercing green eyes. They were like none that he had seen, so deep and true.

Lily had turned back around to examine the necklace more, as she knew that if she looked at the prince anymore she might not be able to look away. She began to think of how angry she was with her relatives' control over her life, especially dressing her in these disguises. Lily was quite upset and angry about it, and another peculiar thing occurred, like it sometimes had in the past when she felt this way. The wig of black hair disappeared, revealing her gorgeous red hair. She was surprised, and frightened if anyone saw, especially the prince.

James blinked a few times. He had thought he had seen the girl from the ball the night before, but with black hair. Now it was red, the real color of the girl's hair, as if a wig had been removed. "It couldn't be…" he thought, pondering his own abilities and what he had just seen.

James and his guards halted, and he dismounted, approaching Lily, still looking at the jewelry. "Excuse me, miss," he started, "I believe you left something at the castle the other night at the ball. Would you come with me?"

Lily thought excitedly that she might get her slipper back. Even beyond that, it was basically an order from the prince and she could not refuse. Lily agreed, and James helped her mount his horse and they rode back to the castle.

x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x.o.0.o.x

A/N-So that's the end of this chapter. There will be more soon, I have already started on the next. I know I always promise it will be soon and it takes a while, I apologize. But I am pretty intent on finishing this story in the next few weeks before I return to school because I know how busy I am in the dorms and all, and would like to complete this very soon. Hope you have enjoyed so far! R&R


End file.
